fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elvira Grey
I found her after not having a ring at first. She was walking in the cementery. :Can someone please comfirm this; I don't have Fable II. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:19, 5 November 2008 (UTC) : I can confirm that I found her walking in the cementery in front of the Manor after finishing hte quest. Oraclekun 23:08, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Incest Most likely, the Hero of Oakvale DID marry her, and even more likely he is an ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone...so it could be possible Lady Grey is the Bowerstone hero's ancestor too. Would make coupling with her odder than it already is. Though I guess if you would do a corpse, doing grandma wouldnt be the deal breaker. Miumaru 20:00, April 9, 2010 (UTC) The Hero probably turned her in, resulting in people either hating her or not giving a shit and so let the witch spotters kill her. plus, its widely accepted that the hero was 'good' and thus would have turned her in.Kre 'Nunumee 00:59, August 2, 2010 (UTC) While the Hero of Oakvale can marry her, she cannot be the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone. This is because Fable II reveals her to have been executed for the murder of her sister. In Fable: The lost chapters the Hero of Oakvale is given the choice between publicizing her crime (results in her going on the run), or destroying the evidence (results in marrying her). If they were already married when you discover the evidence, then the evidence is destroyed automatically without giving you a choice. Her being executed for it proves that canonically she does not marry the Hero of Oakvale, that the Hero of Oakvale exposed her crime, and that she cannot be the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone. Annoyingly anonymous "contributers" keep on either deleting this section or replacing it with "lulz incest!" without ever explaining why the above isn't true Taltamir 16:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I have deleted this once, and then I replaced it with the folloing after it was restored: It is possible for her to be the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone. As mentioned above, it is reveled in a loading screens text in Fable II that she was executed for Witchcraft, which means she could not have been executed for the murder of her sister, even if the Hero of Oakvale did choose to reveal her crime. (She flees Bowerstone to avoid punishment, if the hero chooses this anyway.) This is unlikely however, despite her being the only unique character you can marry, because even if the player does marry her, she is the only spouse you cannot copulate with in game. If one should cite sources to the contrary, I would be inclined to stop reediting this section. Revuri 16:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Considering that the good choices are canon for the original Fable, the Hero of Oakvale cannot possibly have married her. And just because in game you can't copulate with her doesn't mean that outside of the game they would do it for story. You can play Fable II and never get married or have sex yet Logan and the Hero of Brightwall are still the kids of the Hero of Bowerstone. And if shes run out of town and killed for witchcraft she isn't going to marry the Hero of Oakvale. I mean would you marry someone who just proved to everyone you killed someone? I doubt it. Plus its been stated many times on the Lionhead forums, I can't be bothered searching as its almost 6am and I've had no sleep but its there if you look hard enough.--Alpha Lycos 16:58, March 14, 2011 (UTC) We could just take the whole paragraph out. It's not very "trivial" or particularly useful anyway. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:32, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :That sounds like a better idea. At least it would stop the arguments and let the player decide.--Alpha Lycos 19:34, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Marriage to lady grey doesn't automatically mean she will be the ancestor of the hero of bowestone so the whole *the hero couldn't of married her because she is not the ancestor* is a load of s***. and the only the hero could of turned her in is if he found the body, so in gameplay terms, marrying ledy grey doesn't mean the hero was evil, so the choice either way is not canon. just because he was good (according to some wiki users) that doesn't mean he didn't marry her. there is no proof either way and so its down to free will and choice which i'm glad it is. lady grey had enemies and in a superstitious time, her being called a witch was probably taken seriously and thus executed. 14:02, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :According to Canon the Hero was good, and did all good deeds. As for her ancestral relations to the Hero of Bowerstone, if she married a virtuous Hero he would have been faithful and stuck with her, thus his children would be hers leading to the her being the ancestor of the Hero of Bowerstone. Lionhead basically admits she didn't marry the Hero though due to her reappearance in Fable II. The "Good" option was to prove she murdered which ran her out of town, in those times people would have taken it as a devils crime and claimed her as a witch. I mean seriously, would you let your wife be killed for claims of witchcraft?--Alpha Lycos 14:12, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :the hero my have been good but in no way does it say he did ALL good deeds and so could of married lady grey without knowing what she did and in all that time they might not have had kids. the hero of bowerstone is not confirmed to be the descendent of the hero of oakvale as far as i know anyway.....and to answer your question, yeah i might let her burn as i am sociopathic and i see people as mere objects to use and discard, in real life, a wife would be useless to me....except to maybe look after a house, cook etc. not my fault though, i did not choose to be this way. anyway i accept to my horror that the hero of oakvale may be good but other than the paintings, is there solid proof and confirmation from lionhead thats not in a defunct source that he was good? 16:18, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think there has been any direct confirmation from Lionhead. A lot of the supposedly "canonical" information about endings comes from the base settings in the games that have to be defined as something; eg without a Fable II save the parent of the Hero of Brightwall is by default male and good, but that doesn't mean that it is canonical. I don't think Lionhead will canonise one ending over another because of their focus on choice. Picking an ending for canon would mean that they have removed all aspects of choice from someone's game and determined how it ended. Picking an ending as default just lets them continue the story without having to determine a precursor. As for Sparrow being a descendant of Jack-slayer, that mainly comes from two sources - Theresa says in the chamber of fate that the fresco series depicts your forebear, and PM says that the numbered Fable games are all about the Bloodline. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::agreed and i must say its a relief to see someone not jumping on the "the hero of oakvale was good" wagon, i myself believe in choices and don't believe it should have a fixed ending. if there is no solid confirmation from lionhead then why is it that most of wiki users here insist on (annoyingly) saying that the hero is good? because you're right, it ruins the gameplay and concept of choice when an ending is fixed, i myself always go evil and turn into jack but i don't go on a wiki and say its canon. i believe that we were given choices for a reason...to choose. it annoys me to no end when i come across articules with it saying "this is canon" or "that is canon" this articule was an example and i corrected it as was just speculation and no proof of that infomation. wiki is about fact even if its a spin of wiki such as this one. and speculation about canon is not good. only info from lionhead should matter and it has to be a proper source not a defunct spin off. 21:23, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Lover with Maggots Now i sdon't know if anyone else agrees with me on this but if you do marry Lady Grey and have relations you should get a title of Necrophelliac, or where the "Straight", "Bi" or other in the chatracter orientation should have Dead person lover or some other funny pun. Lieutenant Russ 20:38, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Not really cause Necrophiliac's sleep with dead corpses not reanimated ones. Since shes been magically restored shes classed as being alive. Alpha Lycos 23:20, March 4, 2010 (UTC) STD from the article "In Fable II, even though Lady Grey may be a re-animated corpse, you may or may not receive an STD from having un-protected sex with her." As far as I remember this is false, she gave my character 3 separate STDs... Also, like any other wife, she produced kids in a rainbow of colors (aka, she was obviously cheating with someone, or the game thinks it is perfectly reasonable for two Caucasians to produce a black kid, a latino looking kid, etc). Frankly I found it really really annoying how every spouse in this game is an STD ridden cheating sack of crap... Might be because she was my second wife in the game, because a bug in the game forced me to marry another woman before her... Anyways, is my memory correct on it? the article claims she cannot give you STDs, but I recall her giving STDs... it has been some time since I played though. Can someone confirm that she gives out STDs? --Taltamir 17:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) the article clearly states that she MAY or may not give you an std. My character did not get an std from sleeping with her but accordding to you and the article it is possible. When I posted this bit, the article was different. Since this it has been revised with the info I provided, check the dates. 07:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Pictures of your lover Someone should obtain a picture of Lady Grey from Fable II I got this picture ﻿ Marriage ﻿Can you only marry her in TLC or will she still marry you if you kill thunder for her. I think it works like this: *Without TLC, she'll marry you after you fight Thunder (you also get the chance to marry the girl near the prison cell). *With TLC, if you're doing Investigating the Mayor, you get the chance to marry her after leaving the Grey House. *With TLC, you again get to marry her (or the other girl) during Mayor's Invitation after you fight Thunder. Also please remember to sign messages on talk pages with ~~~~. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Lady Grey misc. Is she un-killable in all of the games so far. can she follow you?(fable 1) :In Fable 1 she is killable, but it is kind of a pain to do; She will die if you were to punch a guard and then stand behind her when a guard fires a crossbow attempting to hit you. User:SuperDylan I think she will be in fable III she's a fan fave character and due to fable 2 she can't grow old and she can't die or have diseas(she's a zombie for jesus's love) :I'm pretty sure she is unkillable, and I don't know whether you can get her to follow or not. I don't think you can before you marry her, but may be able to afterwards. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :This page should be fixed up a bit, there's some bad grammar and contradictions. I'd do it myself but i'm playing Fable II right now. ChasenCharran 16:38, September 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Marked for Cleanup. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:41, September 24, 2010 (UTC) The real question, is she so immortal that she can't be killed by Lucian? Or sacrificed at The Temple of Shadows? :Well, immortal implies she can't die... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 09:05, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : The article says that she can be sacrificed at the temple of shadows now, so, if she happens on the "change sex", what does she become? Anyone has tried?" 20:37, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, I did that. Initially, the character model disappears; after the transformation, all that is left is a "space" called Lady Grey the Aristocrat. If you then make the space follow you out of the region, it becomes a generic male Aristocrat citizen, who can be renamed. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Jane Grey? In Fable III a sign is next to a brain that reads "Lady Jane Grey" dunno what to do with that though. Alpha Lycos 02:23, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Lady Jane Grey was a real life queen of England for 9 days after Edward Tudor and beforBloody Mary (Mary had her executed). Not realy related, if anything I would think the in game Lady Grey was based on the real one. :I've read on the forums that the brain is supposed to belong to Lady Jane Grey, or at least refer to her. Jane Grey was considered one of the most learned women of her time, a fact that is supposedly reflected in the brain's unusually large size. I didn't notice when I first saw it, but I went back and looked and that brain is quite large. Personally, I find this reference much more believable than the suggestion that Lionhead just forgot Elvira Grey's first name. TheIndifferentist 19:55, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Then truthfully it need not be on the page for Elvira Grey since its not a reference to her--Alpha Lycos 19:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Personally, I think that Lady Grey is a reference to Lady Jane Grey...I have no proof behind this only that Lady Grey and Lady Jane Grey were both beheaded (though, Lady Grey was dismembered)Essee08 07:09, August 7, 2011 (UTC) After the wedding in TLC where can Lady Grey be found after you marry her it Fable TLC? She should be in Bowerstone North: where you first met her in front of the manor or inside the manor itself. --Kay Smith 15:03, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Is This a Glitch I married Lady Grey and did the quest to expose her. After she took the documents, she has remained in her room in Bowerstone North. I finally went in there looking for her and she divorced me...but still won't come out of her room and I can come and go in the manor still. It appears no one is aware of our divorce. Abundridge (talk) 21:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC)